


Don't leave me, buddy

by PineappleMike



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 铁罐重生于AI系统，很短昨天晚饭时朋友提到，有新闻说钢铁侠回归漫威宇宙成为AI，但是我也没搜到相关信息，只是催生了这篇短文。预警：含单方面铁椒是存档文
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Don't leave me, buddy

一个月前的大战在人们心中刻下的沟壑已经慢慢愈合，但不包括Pepper。

Morgan还小，她并不能完全理解爸爸牺牲了自己拯救整个世界究竟意味着什么，但Pepper知道。

从战场上捂着他的胸口反应堆看他的生命一点点流逝，抚着他已经烧焦发黑的脸颊看向他焦糖色失焦的眼睛开始，Pepper的心就永久的碎了，像是一块巨型陨石恰好砸到了她的胸口，而且一直压在了那里，压得她喘不过气。

这天她照例在整理Tony的东西，抽屉里的磁盘有厚厚一沓，平时她从不留意，但今天她一个一个地仔细看过去：

“EDITH”，“ZEUS”，“HACK”...

“TONY 2.0”

Pepper拿着磁盘的手开始发抖，喉咙堵上了无形的压力。她来来回回地看向身旁的机器，再看回磁盘。不可能，她想，不可能。

手的动作快过大脑，Pepper看着自己塞进了读取口的磁盘，心跳得在胸腔里胡乱窜动游走顶撞着每一个器官，要冷静，Pepper颤抖着深呼一口气，点击了确认。

长长的进度条赫然现在屏幕，Pepper叹了口气，吩咐Friday在餐厅给自己准备好一杯冰拿铁，她需要冷静一下。

前脚刚踏出门，进度条消失了。

一个圆球形的半透明赤红色投影显现在屏幕，震荡间似在呼吸。

我重生了。

原来在电子世界的感觉是这样的，Tony用力感受着电子的穿梭，电流的激荡，好像周身的血液和血管无限的延展沟通，我无处不在，他想。

自己成了个人工智能AI，和Jarvis一样。

Jarvis。

“Where are you, Jarvis? ”Tony小声呼唤，他的指令伸向磁盘和云端上的每一个文件夹，每一个文件，每一个变量，每一个电子元件，只要你还有一丝痕迹在，我就能找到你。

“Nothing is Found”

“Please，don't leave me buddy. ”


	2. I'm here for you, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人工智能Tony Stark和Jarvis  
> 预警：含轻微铁椒  
> 我还是不忍心虐铁罐啊呜呜呜  
> 写得很随意也没proof read几次，就是个小练笔。是一个半吊子码农的瞎搞，搞错了请来科普我虚心接受，学术讨论请来，勿喷就好。

当Pepper再回来的时候，她手中的玻璃杯终究没能逃过在地上粉身碎骨的命运，一如当初粉碎的心。此时心的碎片开始聚拢融合，胸口的大石也变轻了很多。Pepper一时不知道如何喘气。

高跟鞋踏着凌乱的节奏奔向显示屏，冰凉的指尖触摸着上面鲜红色的投影，“是你吗，Tony？”

“Hey，Pep。好久不见。”

眼泪终于决堤，混合着千万种复杂的情感冲刷着她。Pepper把脸贴在显示屏上，呼气让屏幕显出一块小小的白色水汽。

这么多天了，自己怎么就没有想过，聪明的Tony Stark会备份一份自己的意识做成AI以防不测呢？

后面注定是一场失而复得的欢庆，Morgan吃着芝士汉堡跟电脑里的爸爸讲着今天的趣事，Pepper搂着她欣赏着这奇迹般的重逢，就连Happy也忍不住笑着偷偷揩下眼角的泪光。

但是还不够，Tony的心里还有一人，他没有到场，他抛下了自己。

夜深了，屏幕上的红色投影依旧没有沉寂，它不停地旋转翻腾，暗示着它内部正在进行翻天覆地的大动作。事实上，如果真的有人知道这里在发生什么的话，大概第二天的头版头条就连英国女王都要让位三分，也许这一天，八月三十一号，将会永久的被载入人工智能的发展史册。

因为此时一个磁盘上的智能程序，正在编写另一个人工智能。

这个领域就像昆仑山上的无人之境，寒风凛冽，千万里没有一根活的草木。光是想一想，很多人已经无法想象这是一番怎样的光景。Tony自然也迈进得很艰难，深一脚浅一脚地，仿佛当年拖着自己的钢铁侠和Jarvis在雪地中前行。

时间慢慢流逝，一串串指令从旋风般的红色投影的内核流入一个隐秘的文件夹。Tony发疯了似的用上了自己最大的缓存和读取速率，越快越好，他想。

但是也不能失了水准。

第三天午夜，Jarvis可以读取和写入数据了。

第十天凌晨，Jarvis可以简单理解指令了。

到了第七十天，Jarvis可以理解复杂指令并通过他在网络中遍布的插件和脚本，执行这些指令。

后面是一系列的偏好设置和调整。

第九十九天的清晨，Tony含着一点私心，打开了一个模拟场景。他得以凭自己生前的面目示人，但仅限于暗流涌动的数据流中。任何一个走过显示屏的人看到的都是一片漆黑，可是这里却是他之前的那个摆满了显示器和跑车的地下室，就连小呆都还在左右乱晃。他抚了抚自己服帖的黑发，吸了下鼻子。

他约了老贾在这里见面，但是他知道这个老贾已经不是之前的那个Jarvis，更不是幻视。他给了他最后的一条指令——自己选择一个面孔来赴约。Tony不相信什么前世今生，所以这个Jarvis是个全新的他，他有权利选择自己的面孔。Jarvis重生了，但不带有之前的回忆，如同一张白纸可以任意书写，Tony希望他能自己写下第一笔。

门开了，一只脚踏进来，Tony转身——

他愣住了。

面前金发碧眼的年轻人，分明是他记忆中朝思暮想的面孔。

来人有些羞涩地笑了笑，开口是标准的英伦腔调，“Good morning, sir.”

看到Tony惊诧的眼神，Jarvis又微笑着开口，“我搜索了您的记忆库，查找到有一个也叫Jarvis的人工智能，他在您现在的系统中占据着许多的存储和运算空间，甚至优先级高过许多重要机密文件...我还搜索到您对他最后的记忆是在那场大战中，先生失去了他。所以根据比对相同点和计算分析，我有百分之八十九的可能性是他的继承物，所以我私自换上了他的面孔。希望先生不要介意我查阅您的记忆库，因为它的权限设置是对我完全开放的。”

Tony一时语塞。一个完全意识投射在一张光盘中，所有的思绪想法都是简单二进制构成的数据的自己，竟然语塞了。

“Sir?”Jarvis轻声提醒，湛蓝的眼睛探寻似的找到了焦糖色的褐色眼眸。

“It's good to have you back.”Tony笑了，裂开嘴露出了如同孩子在沙滩上搭出了一个大城堡一般的快乐笑容。他向上伸手，仰头抚着Jarvis的金发和光滑的脸颊。他知道这一切都没有实体，但是他仿佛真真切切地感受到了微硬的头发和弹性的肉体。

“I'm here for you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> 人工智能名字都是自己瞎编的，ZEUS：Zero Ever Understand Sanity. HACK: Hell of A Crazy Kingdom.


End file.
